csofandomcom-20200223-history
AI AS50
AI AS50 ('''A'ccuracy I'nternational '''A'nti-material 'S'niper rifle .'''50 BMG)'' is a semi-automatic anti-material sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The AS50 is a semi-automatic anti-material sniper rifle built by Accuracy International chambered with 5 rounds of .50 BMG ammunition. It does very high damage to all enemies including Titans and zombies, making it suitable for both Human Scenario and Zombie Mods. However, it has very high recoil and very heavy. Advantages *Fatal damage to humans and zombies *Suitable for Human Scenario *Short reload time *High accuracy *Still accurate even when not zoomed *High rate of fire *High stun power *Enhanceable Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Low magazine size *Expensive price *High recoil Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Small numbers of AS50s were being tested by the Navy Seals. * : Used by the Special Air Service. Tips In Zombie Scenarios : *Not recommended due to low clip size and expensive price and overwhelmed zombies. In Zombie Mods : *Shoot common zombies while they're in mid-air to knock them far away. ecxept Heavy and Berserk Common/Ganymede zombies. *Shoot zombie in the head for maximum damage. *Not recommended much when combine with Deadly Shot due to low clip size. instead use Dual Infinity or other good secondary weapons. *Combine with other melle weapons if you have skill due to AS50's high stun. In Human Scenarios : *It's a good weapon when dealing with titans, troopers and bosses. *Not recommended to destroy barriers though. In Normal matches : *Recommeded, because it can 1 hit kill an enemy it the bullet hit the Head or Gut area. *Although the accuracy is low, but still, it can perform No-Scope shots just like Skull-5 or Barret M95. Control the recoil and use this as an advantage. *The clip size is low, make sure your shot counts. *Although the reload time is short, it still recommended to find a safe place to reload. *AS50 dont need quick-switch tactics to make it shoot faster. Variants AS50 Enhanced Editions AS50 can undergo Weapon Enhancement to improve its performance. AS50 Pink Gold Edition AI AS50 Pink Gold Edition, is exclusive to the Korean, Chinese, and Hong Kong/Taiwan localized versions. It can be enhanced but the skin will not change like the other variants. It is unconfirmed that there is any performance change. Comparison to Barrett M95 Positive *Higher fire rate (+51%) *Lighter (-3%) *Shorter reload time (-1.0 seconds) Neutral *Same buy cost ($5000) *Same magazine size (5) *Same ammo type (.50 BMG) *Can be enhanced Negative *Lower damage *Less accurate (-69%) *Higher recoil (+17%) Comparsion to SVD Positive *Higher damage (+4%) *Higher accuracy (+19%) *Higher rate of fire (+8%) *Faster reload time (-0.7 seconds) *Can be enhanced Negative *Lower clip size (-5) *Lower reserve magazine (-40) *Higher recoil (+10%) *Heavier (+11%) *More expensive (+$900) Gallery AI AS50 File:As50_viewmodel.png|View model As50.gif|Fire and reload animations Cs assault0125.jpg|In-game screenshot Seals as50.jpg|A SEAL Team 6 operative with an AS50 File:As50_hud.png|HUD icon as50promosg.jpg|Promotional poster (SG/MY) nLFyXpmwSVs Draw sound Firing sound Reload sound AS50 Enhanced Editions File:As50_viewmodel_expert.png|Expert view model File:As50_viewmodel_master.png|Master view model Cs italy 20120222 1648020.jpg|In-game screenshot Pink Gold Edition File:As50gold.jpg|Promotional poster 408932_291138524323379_15479857_n.jpg|Ditto, Taiwan/Hong Kong region Cs italy 20121010 1016110.jpg|In-game screenshot De nuke 20121024 1638460.jpg|Enhancement Weapon with 3 out of 5 stat of magazine size New offensive as50 pg.jpg|Obtained from Code Box p_sDxbiiPgE Trivia *The AS50 in CSO has similar reload animation as the one in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *In real life, AS50 can hold up from 5 to 10 rounds. External links *AS50 at Wikipedia Category:Sniper rifle Category:.50 BMG users Category:Accuracy International Category:British weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Anti-Material Rifle Category:Semi-auto sniper rifle Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons with variants